Amiga
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez, con el corazón a punto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies. Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besaré. Amiga, ¿cómo es qué no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer? Me enamoré -/-


**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de regresar con un one-shot.

Vale decir que me he inspirado en: **Amiga / Alexander Acha**

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Amiga**_

**/***/***/**

¿Qué era eso que sentía cuándo la veía? Desde hace 3 meses que no lo sabía pero tampoco quería descubrirlo.

- Naruto -

Si, ella es hermosa pero no era su físico sino algo más, ¿su mirada, su sonrisa, su cariño, sus besos? Se revolvió los rubios cabellos cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Naruto - escuchó más fuerte.

¡Pero si él ya estaba enamorado! ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien más?

- ¡Naruto! - de un salto cayó al piso.

- ¡Qué demonios Sakura! ¿Por qué me gritas? - apoyándose de la mesa se paró torpemente.

- ¡Hace días que andas en la luna! -

La luna, así era su mirada. Tan gris y apagada.

- Lo siento, no he estado bien - la joven le saltó encima revisándole los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, te duele algo? - pero de un brusco forcejeo la quitó de encima.

- No hagas eso, solo que, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza -

- Te he dicho que con tanto trabajo te volverás loco - se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy el presidente de la empresa, ¿qué más esperas? - miró a un lado semi molesto.

- ¿A ti te sucede otra cosa? - entrecerró la mirada - Y no creo que sea solo el trabajo -

- Debo irme - miró su reloj mientras se paraba agitado - Hablamos luego -

Corriendo se montó en su auto arrancando con brusquedad. Sakura lo miró irse por largo rato para luego girarse y suspirar sonoramente.

- ¿Será que ya dejaste de amarme, Naruto? - bufando tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Apretó con fuerza el volante pisando a fondo el acelerador, iba tarde y necesitaba verla antes de que el trabajo lo copase hasta el cuello. Se bajó del elegante volvo azul oscuro y en una carrera entró a la empresa, vio el ascensor cerrarse poco a poco y de un brinco metió su mano en el medio provocando que se abriera de nuevo.

- Disculpe - dijo sin mirar a la otra persona - Es que voy tarde - ella solo asintió.

Naruto la miró de reojo intrigado, estaba completamente tapada por un enorme abrigo negro y un gran sombrero gris, los grandes lentes negros no dejaban ver su mirada pero un pequeño error la delató. Sus manos estaban descubiertas. Sonrió pícaramente y con un disimulado toque, apretó el botón para parar el ascensor. Una fuerte sacudida la alarmó y con susto respiró agitadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - cogió con fuerza el pasamanos.

- Nos hemos quedado atrapados, seguro vendrán a ayudarnos pronto - respondió con voz falsamente preocupada.

- Estas mintiendo - lo miró fijamente.

- No lo hago, Hinata -

Dio un respingo sorprendida y negando con la cabeza miró a otro lado.

- No se quién es esa - jugó con sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí? - se acercó un poco más - Antes pasabas horas a mi lado y te reías de mis tonterías - suspiró cansado.

- No sé de qué habla -

- ¡Ya basta Hinata! Sé que eres tú. ¡Maldición! - le arrebató el gran sombrero gris. - Te ves mucho mejor sin esto -

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - trató de quitárselo - ¡Devuélvemelo! - de puntillas alzó sus brazos.

- No, hasta que me respondas ¿por qué te alejas de mí? Cuando trato de...-

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer - cruzándose de brazos giró el rostro.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como te mira ese estúpido de Kiba?-

- Es mi amigo -

- ¡Y yo también! - la tomó por los hombros mirándola fijamente - Pero no quiero serlo más -

- ¡Entonces no lo seas! - enojada acercó su rostro.

- ¿Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento qué hay dentro de mí? - rozó su nariz con delicadeza. - Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré. -

- ¿De qué hablas? - tembló nerviosa.

- Te besaré -

- Suéltame Naruto - débilmente forcejeó con él.

- No -

Bruscamente la besó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Un genuino sabor a sal lo alertó parando lentamente sus labios, sabía que estaba llorando.

- Me duele aquí - le cogió una de sus manos y la puso justo en su corazón.

- Déjame curarte - quiso besarla de nuevo pero ella lo frenó de golpe.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer - las lágrimas recorría su rostro. - Te necesito lejos -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque te amo tanto que no sé qué hacer con éste estúpido amor, que se mete tan dentro de mí y me desgarra el alma - lo miró fijamente - Porque no quiero meterme en tu compromiso y porque quiero olvidarte - apartó la mirada.

- ¿De verdad quieres olvidarme? -

- Si -

Con el corazón doliéndole apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron.

- Adiós - susurró mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Nervioso miró a los lados, la iglesia estaba llena de gente y perfectamente adornada. Siguió su recorrido y pudo ver a sus padres, luego a los de su novia y al final del pasillo la vio a ella; sus miradas chocaron llenándolos de agravios y sentimientos, su corazón le palpitó fuertemente mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la Marcha Nupcial sonar.

Sakura entró totalmente vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, llegó a su lado y rozándole la mano miraron al frente.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para celebrar la unión de amor ante Dios, de estos 2 jóvenes - empezó el sacerdote.

Naruto cerró los ojos cansado y dolido, de nuevo su mente vagaba a aquel día en el ascensor y a la primera pregunta, que se hizo al estar conciente del cambio que experimentaba con ella. ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuándo la veía?

Amor.

- Si hay alguien que se oponga a ésta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre -

Respiró profundamente mientras apretaba aún más los ojos, nervioso se tocó el pecho mientras Sakura lo veía inquieta. Giró su rostro con brusquedad, la vio levantarse y caminar rápido hasta la salida.

- Lo siento Sakura - soltó su mano y corrió.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar la miró a lo lejos, la amaba.

- ¡Hinata! -

Dio un respingo sorprendida girando el cuerpo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- No dejaré que te vayas - se acercó a ella - No sin mí -

- Debes regresar Naruto, es tu boda - dio un paso para atrás.

- Amiga, ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer? - suspiró cansado - Me enamoré -

Hinata se tapó la boca mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, vio como Sakura salía de la iglesia y negando brúscamente con la cabeza salió corriendo.

- ¡Hinata! - quiso correr pero su prometida lo cogió de un brazo.

- ¿Es ella? - le tembló la voz - ¿Por ella me dejas? - Naruto cerró los ojos conmovido y de un fuerte impulso le besó la frente.

- Sé feliz -

Soltó su agarre mientras salía corriendo, a lo lejos vio como Hinata se montaba en un taxi y éste arrancaba perdiéndose entre el tráfico, cansado se paró sobre sus rodillas calmando su respiración.

- Es mejor que vayas rápido - escuchó a su lado - Sino la perderás - giró el rostro y sonrió satisfecho mientras montaba la gran motocicleta negra.

- Gracias papá -

No sabía cómo había llegado al puente, estaba repleto de taxis por todos lados. Bajó y caminando miraba dentro de los autos, nada daba con Hinata y empezaba a desesperarse; de pronto una larga melena negra se tamboleó a los lados, salió del taxi y corrió hasta el final del puente. Naruto respiró calmado y emprendiendo una fuerte carrera la alcanzó.

- ¡Hinata! - ella paró. - Con solo 2 palabras te lo explicaré -

Lentamente giró su cuerpo, él se le acercó cogiéndole la cara con las manos.

- Me enamoré - suspiró - De ti -

Hinata lo abrazó mientras lo besaba, de algo estaba segura y es que ahora que se amaban; nunca lo dejaría ir.


End file.
